


FOR A BETTER FUTURE - Reading books of new generation

by AnnabethChase77



Series: READING NEW GENERATION [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethChase77/pseuds/AnnabethChase77
Summary: Before Celaena became Aelin. Before Feyre left the Spring Court. Before Cardan became king. Before Bryce revealed his power to the world. All those who made a difference in their worlds were transported to a house in a world in between, to read books. The books of Nehemia Galathynius and the new generation of Erilea. The books of Kaden Archeron and the new generation of Prithyan. The books of Rose Greenbriar and the new generation of Elfhame. Dan Quinlan's libi and the new generation of Lunathion. Because another war is on the way. Much more dangerous than everyone reading they still have to do.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Ansel of Briarcliff/Ilias, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Fenrys (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Kallias/Viviane (ACoTaR), Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Series: READING NEW GENERATION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. PROLOGUE

Celaena Sardothien felt the flame inside her extinguish while Rowan told her those words. She didn't know why she cared, but hearing her say it was like a bucket of cold water. 

She didn't have anyone. She had lost everything. 

Aedion. Her parents. Chaol. Dorian. Nehemiah. Sam. And now Rowan, too. 

He was about to turn around and leave when a book appeared there in the middle of the hallway.   
Rowan stared at them and cautiously approached to pick them up, his friend coming out of his room as if warning of the power that the book emanated. But when he touched it, they disappeared into a white light. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Feyre was drowning. Choking on the prison where Tamlin wanted to lock her up. 

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. 

Therefore, when the book that gave off a warm and safe light appeared, Feyre grabbed it, screwing it with the consequences of his gesture, of when it could be potentially dangerous. She disappeared into a white light. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bryce was sitting on her couch, her eyes now drained of tears. 

Hunt had cheated on her, he hadn't told her about synth. 

What would Sandriel do to him? And Malleus? 

Ruhn held her in her arms, Fury merely looked her in the eye coldly, although it was understood that she was sorry for everything. A book appeared in front of her and nevertheless touched him. Soon after, they disappeared into a white light. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude was getting impatient. All She wanted was for Dain to be crowned. 

Then She would have the power. She wanted power. 

She didn't want to be helpless in front of Cardan anymore, Nicasia... and Locke... Locke just made fun of her.   
A book appeared on Val Moren's arms, and was heard dissolving in pure light.


	2. Presentazioni

The transported people were quickly recovering, standing up and putting themselves in defensive positions.

Too much, too much power in the same room.

<<Celaena?>> Chaol whispered, drawing attention to herself by looking at the woman she had said "I love you" just a few weeks earlier.

Celaena remained motionless, still too impressed by Rowan's words, her gaze absent.

<<Aelin?>> a male and a female ran forward and looked at the female with grainy eyes, small tears of emotion forming in their turquoise eyes with a gold ring.

Celaena raised her head slowly, as if she were fatigued and looked at the twins before her. <<Aedion? Ravennah?>> Cousins closed the gap between them by hugging her and Celaena allowed herself to rest her head on Aedion's shoulder and closed her eyes, inspiring his scent.

<<Your Majesty?>> a dark-haired girl called Aelin's attention on herself, limping slightly to try to reach her.

<<Elide?>> Celaena in spite of herself backed away watching Lady Marion's daughter observe her hopeful. <<I'm sorry, Elide your mother she...>> Elide knelt before her queen, managing to look dignified despite the rags Vernon had forced her to wear.

<<My mother chose to save my Queen and I fully respect her decision>> Celaena smiled softly and knelt before Elis, taking her face in her hands. <<Said to my Elide that I love her so much>> whispered in her ear, knowing full well that all those who had supernatural hearing could hear her.

<<Aelin? Aelin Galathynius?>> three people made their way through the assembled crowd. A young man with a scar on his eye and two elders. <<Ren? Murthaug? Weylan?>>

His heart beat hard in Celaena's head, while all the members of the old Court of Terrasen who believed dead knelt at his feet. She wasn't a queen. She was a murderer. She was a monster.

<<Get up>> said slowly. They, understanding her discomfort, did so and set out as if to protect her in front of everyone else.

<<Feyre>> Tamlin walked decisively. << What the hell did you think you were doing exactly?>>

The curserbreaker retreated. <<Do not touch me>>

<<Feyre>> repeated High Lord of the Spring Court.

<<I was locked in the house>> she said hard. <<I was locked up like an animal Tamlin!>> Feyre felt so weak, so... could barely stand on his own legs and to prove it, they gave in by dropping it to the ground.

However, Tamlin advanced again, but Rhysand blocked his way. << Did you hear Feyre, Tamlin? Don't touch her>>

<<Thobly Rhysand>> growled and tried to push him to one side, while the other High Lords watched the whole thing amused.

<<Do you not approach my sister>> Nesta Archeron stood before Feyre with Elain looking at Truce Tamlin despite her being only human and he was a High Lord.

<<Hunt!>> Bryce's voice slit the air by shifting attention to himself as he ran towards the angel, who could barely stand.

<<Bryce I'm sorry I didn't tell you>> she said nothing and hugged him hard, Ruhn moving slightly towards the two to cover her back, too suspicious of all the people gathered there.

Meanwhile, Jude ran to Prince Dain along with the Court of Shadows helping him get back on his feet after he had badly fallen on his arm. <<Prince Dain!>>

Cardan looked at the scene bored, though slightly amazed that Jude seemed so familiar with his older brother.

<<What is that?>> asked the white-haired woman, of overwhelming beauty, pointing to the letter in the center of the room.

Cautiously Azriel came up, the shadows swirling around him. He took it in his hand and read:

YOU'VE ALL BEEN BROUGHT HERE, BECAUSE IN THE FUTURE A WAR WILL DEVASTATE YOUR WORLDS. THERE ARE FOUR DIFFERENT WORLDS HERE. Erilea. Prithyan. Midgard. Elfhame. YOU HAVE TO READ THESE BOOKS ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN TO SAVE A LOT OF LIVES, SOME OF THEM AMONG YOU. YOU WILL FIND OUT THE NAMES OF YOUR CHILDREN, HUSBANDS, WIVES. IN ALL YOUR WORLDS THERE IS ALREADY A WAR GOING ON, WE SENT THEM RIGHT NOW TO MINIMIZE THE CASUALTIES. THIS HOUSE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH ALL THE NECESSARY INFORMATION. PLEASE DO NOT KILL ANYONE, ALTHOUGH YOU CAN OF COURSE FIGHT AND TRAIN. THIS HOUSE IS IN A LAND IN THE MIDDLE, IN YOUR WORLDS TIME IS STILL. I ADVISE YOU TO PRESENT YOURSELF WITH FULL NAME, TITLE, RACE AND WORLD. IF YOU WANT EXPLANATIONS, JUST WRITE A QUESTION IN ANY SCROLL.

N.A.W.G. K.A. R.D.G. D.Q.A.

There was only silence in that room. No one dared to talk anymore, all too astonished to react.

Fenrys lightened his voice slightly. <<I suppose we should start showing up, then we could read a chapter or two and then everyone will take a room for the night.>>

<<Good idea – said Thesan nodding – I am Thesan High Lord of the Court of Dawn, Prithyan, fae.>>

<<Tarquin High Lord of the Summer Court, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Varian, second in command of the Summer Court, Prithyan, fae.>><<Helion spend-cleaver High Lord of the Court of the Day, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Beron Vanserra, High Lord of the Autumn Court, Prithyan, high fae.>> Bryce's father, the Autumn King, winked at those words.

<<Eris Vanserra, heir to the Autumn Court, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Gladys Vanserra, Lady of the Autumn Court, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Lucien emissary of the Spring Court, Prithyan, high fae.>> Beron made a mockery verse that was ignored.

<<Kallias, High Lord of the Winter Court, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Vivian, Winter Court Lady, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Morrigan, third in command of the Court of the Night, Prithyan, high fae.>>

<<Amren, second in command of the Night's Court, Prithyan.>>

<<Cassian, General of the Armies of the Night Court, Prithyan, Illyrian.>>

<<Azriel, Head of Night Court, Prithyan, Illyrian.>>

<<Lord Devlon of the Illyrian.>>

<<Keir regent of the Court of Nightmares.>>

<<Feyre Archeron, Prithyan, high fae.>> Some of the supreme lords were surprised that she did not present himself as the future lady of the Spring Court, but preferred not to comment.

<<Nesta Archeron, Prithyan, human.>>

<<Elain Archeron, Prithyan, human.>>

<<Regina Vassa of Scithya, Prithyan.>>

Those who showed up looked at each other and then sat on the sofas that had appeared on the side of one of the four walls.

There was a brief, embarrassed silence before King Eldred took his word.

<<High King Eldred Greenbriar of Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Prince Dain Greenbriar of Elfhame, fae.>>

<< Prince Balekin Greenbriar, Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Princess Elowyn Greenbriar of Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Princess Caelia Greenbriar of Elfhame, fae.>>

<< Princess Rhyia Greenbriar of Elfhame, fae.>>

<< Prince Cardan Greenbriar, Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Grand General Madoc of Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Lady Oriana by Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Vivienne Duarte of Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Taryn Duarte of Elfhame, human.>>

<<Oak>>

<<Lord Locke by Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Princess Nicasia degli abissi, by Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Queen Orlagh of the Depths of Elfhame, fae.>>

<<Ghost spy in the service of Prince Dain, half fae.>>

<<Roach spy in the service of Prince Dain of Elfhame, goblin.>>

<<Bomb spy in the service of Prince Dain, fae.>>

<<Jude Duarte spy in the service of Prince Dain, human.>> Nicasia, Locke and Cardan watched Jude in disbelief, as did Madoc and Taryn. None of them suspected She was in Dain's service.

The members of Elfhame sat down and those of Lunathion looked on before coming forward as well.

<< Ruhn Danaan of Midgard, heir to the Fae of Valbaran.>>

<<Bryce Quinlan of Midgard, half-fae.>>

<<Hunt Athalar of Midgard, malakim, hitman of Micah Domitus.>>

<<Fury Axtar of Midgard, Vanir.>>

<<Sabine Fendyr of Midgard, wolf shapeshifter and heir to the wolves of Valbaran.>>

<<King of Autumn, fae.>>

<<Isaiah Tiberian of Midgard, malakim, commander of the thirty-third legion.>>

<<Jesiba Roga, emissary of the Subsoil King, Midgard.>>

<<Queen Hypaxia of the Witches of Valbaran, Midgard.>>

<<Tharion Ketos head of intelligence at the Queen of the River, Midgard, >>

<<Ithan Holstorm second of Midgard's Alpha Amelie Ravenscroft, wolf shapeshifter.>>

<<Lord Tristan Flynn, of Midgard, fae.>>

<<Declan Emmett of Midgard, fae.>>

Midgard went to sit on the wall opposite Elfhame and only Erilea remained.

<<Lord Weylan Darrow.>>

<<Lord Murthaug Allsbrook.>>

<<Ren Allsbrook.>>

<<Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth.>>

<<I'm Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, but call me Celaena or you're going to lose your mind, Erilea, half fae.>>

<<Why?>> asked Locke stupidly.

<<Why I cut you idiot>> growled Celaena.

<<I'm Aedion Ashryver, northern wolf and general of the King of Adarlan Erilea, half fae.>> Gavriel looked at him with his mouth open. His smell was perfectly recognizable, Aedion and Ravennah were his children. He was about to speak to him when his daughter's voice interrupted him.

<<Ravennah Ashryver, northern wolf and general of the King of Adarlan. Erilea, half fae.>>

<<you are my children>> whispered in disbelief the lion slowly approaching his children.

Aedion and Ravennah immobilized themselves and looked at their father, noting the remarkable similarity between them and the male. Aedion wasn't sure how she felt while Ravennah was just confused. You could tell Gavriel didn't know about their existence before, but... she had always wanted to meet her father and now she was there. And he had no idea what he was supposed to tell him.

<<See is better if you speak later on your own>> Celaena proposed looking at her cousins softly. Aedion remained motionless but then nodded slowly.

Dorian lightened his embarrassed voice slightly before showing up. <<Dorian Havilliard, Crown Prince of Adarlan, human, Erilea.>>

<<Nesryn Faliq.>>

<<Chaol Westfall, future Lord of Anielle and captain of the Adarlan's guard.>>

<<Adarlan?>> abruptly interrupted Yrene.

<<There's a problem Lady?>> then frowned.

<<Yrene Towers, heir to the Great Healer of the Cesme Tower. And yes, there's some problem since my mother was slaughtered by your father's men>> he hatefully spat out the words to Dorian who only thanks to years of etiquette managed to remain impassive.

<<I'm sorry but not->>

<<I'm sorry? I witnessed her burning her alive just because she had magic!>> Hafiza went to Yrene and put a hand on her arm to calm her down.

<<I'm Hafiza, Great Healer of the Cesme Tower, human, Erilea.>>

<<Kaghan Urus of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Prince Arghun of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Prince Kashin of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Pince Sartaq of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Princess Hasar of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Princess Duva of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Princess Tumelun of the southern continent, human, Erilea.>>

<<Manon Blackbeak, heir to the Blackbeak witch clan. Erilea.>>

<<Petrah Blueblood heir to the Bluebloods witches.>>

<<Asterin Blackbeack

second in command of Manon Blackbeak.>>

<<Sorrel Blackbeack third in command of Manon Blackbeak.>>

<<Vesta Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Linnea Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Imogen Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Thea Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Kaya Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Briar Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Ghislaine Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Edda Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Falline Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Fallon Blackbeack, Erilea, witch.>>

<<Rhiannon Crochan, queen of Crochan witch.>>

Immediately the iron teeth snapped towards the person concerned, but another female figure arrested them. <<I'm here together, it's because we all have to be there to read, so don't attack anyone. I'm Glennis Crochan.>> The iron teeth stopped and stared at the Crochan in silence, but a girl kept showing up.  
<<Bronwen Vanora Crochan.>>

  
<<Ansel of Briarcliff Queen of flatlands.>>

  
A cold laugh was heard and everyone turned to Celaena, who stared at Ansel. <<That's when you finally made it.>>

  
<<Celaena! It's a pleasure to see you again!>> Ansel smiled at her old friend. <<I have to admit I missed you, >>  
<<I missed you? – hissed Celaena – when you pretended to be my friend or when you left me in the desert to rot?>>

  
Ansel gasped for a moment. << I was your friend and I wanted you to follow me>>   
<<This you wanted was for the famous "Assassin of Adarlan" to lean on you on your ascent to the throne!>> celaena screamed. She was sick of everything and she was already tired of seeing all those people. He just wanted to free Eyllwe and leave. 

  
<<I see you paid for your arrogance in the end>> a voice said.   
<<Rolfe>> Celaena said with a grimace. <<Mas it sorry to see you again. Have you done good business lately?>>

<<Not because of you>> he growled. <<Who's Cortland? Still a servant?>>

  
Celaena snapped at the Pirate King by the neck and slammed him to the ground. <<Don't name Sam again! You wouldn't even be worthy to breathe his own air!>>   
Aedion ran to stop his queen, who was about to strangle Rolfe, and Ilias intervened to stop the possible brawl. <<I am Ilias. Heir to Master Dumb, king of the assassins of the red desert. Erilea, human.>> The killer prince smiled. 

<<I'm glad to see you >> she told Celaena that she changed her smile. 

  
<<Lysandra, Erilea, human.>>

  
<<I am Lorcan Salvaterre, second in command and blood juror of Queen Maeve of Doranelle, Erilea, half fae.>>   
<<Lord Fenrys Moonbeam, blood juror to Queen Maeve, the white wolf of Doranelle. Erilea, thoroughbred fae.>>   
<<Lord Connall Moonbeam, blood juror to Queen Maeve, the black wolf of Doranelle. Erilea, thoroughbred fae.>>   
<<Vaughan, blood juror to Queen Maeve. Erilea, thoroughbred fae.>>   
<<Prince Rowan Whitethorn, blood juror and third in command of Queen Maeve. Erilea, thoroughbred fae.>>   
<<Princess Sellene Whitethorn.>>

  
<<Prince Endamyon Whitethorn.>>   
They looked around before they too sat down and looked at everyone else present. <<We start reading?>> Thesan proposed. 

  
<<I read>> Vivienne Duarte offered to take the book and the letter that had appeared before her.   
GOOD START READING. IF YOU WANT CLARIFICATION ON ANYTHING YOU WRITE ON A PIECE OF PARCHMENT, AND THE ONE WILL AUTOMATICALLY GET TO US WHO WILL ANSWER.   
S.A.W.G. N.A.W.G. K.A. D.Q.A. R.D.G.   
<< Starts One: Heir to the Ashes, Heir of the Night.>>


	3. How the hell did we get married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reading begins but when certain cards are discovered they are not what is expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AELIN AND ROWAN: Samson and Nehemia (17), Evalin (9)   
> MANON AND DORIAN: Noah (19), Asterin (17)   
> ELIDE AND LORCAN: Cal (20), Anneith (15)   
> YRENE AND CHAOL: Regulus (23)   
> LYSANDRA AND AEDION: Evangeline (39), Gavriel (22)   
> RAVENNAH AND FENRYS: Connall (18), Daphne (16)   
> NESRYN AND SARTAQ: Tumelun (16), Annika (12), Cato (4)   
> ANSEL AND ILIAS: Savannah (16)

**Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius hated Tournament Day.**

Celaena turned pale. << Tell me you didn't say Whitethorn.>>

Vivienne observed the book. <<This says Whitethorn.>> confirmed.

<< Sellene, how many are your unmarried cousins?>> Celaena asked trying to evade the possibility that Rowan was the only one.

The silver-haired female tilted her head studying the queen of Terrasen. <<One.>>

Rowan was also pale and stared at Celaena with a mixture of terror and disgust. << Tell me it's not you>> she begged.

Rowan's silence was a sufficient answer. Celaena sighed deeply and closed her eyes. <<Perfect>>

Vivienne noticing the growing tension went on reading.

**She hated having to fight in that stupid arena just because of his mother's teenage fight.**

Chaol was striving to remain silent after realizing that the woman he was in love with would marry another, and Dorian understood his mood and sat discreetly closer to him.

**And at that moment, he felt he hated his twin brother, Samson Rhoe Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, crown prince of Terrasen, in a visceral and profound way.**

Samson. Sam.

Celaena felt nausea rising when she heard her son's name. How could he marry that bastard Rowan? How could he call the son made with a person he hated, Sam?

**Sam, I'm going to kill you, shred you and give your remains to Fleetfoot! – Nehemia's scream probably echoed throughout the castle. Well. That her father felt, so much would have proved her right, as always. Poor Sam! Her father almost always sided with her or evalin, her little sister of only nine years old.**

Celaena stared at Rowan horrified. <<I got pregnant twice>> accused him.

<<I thought I wanted to do this?>> he growled.

<<I'll understand >> Yrene intruded by the arm, taking Celaena by the arm, who seemed ready to jump around Rowan's neck. And not to hug him.

**You have to get me little sister first! - He mocked her with a smile. It was official. She hated it. Nehemia continued to run through the corridors of the Palace of Orinto, careless of the many servants who watched her amused, accustomed to the hustle and bustle that their princes caused at least once a week. Give me back. My. Chocolate. Now. –**

  
Dorian burst out laughing, drawing everyone's eyes. <<She's just like you!>> he told Celaena with laughter.

  
**What would Dad say if he found out that you disobey orders and binge on chocolate every night? He continued undaunted, holding his beautiful chocolate slice over his head. Nehemia was tall, sure, but Sam... Sam was a giant. At seventeen he was almost as tall as his father Rowan, but he had blond hair and facial features of his mother. Even though they were twins, they didn't look alike at all. Nehemia had silver hair and ashryver eyes, the physique of those who are used to training every day. She was probably beautiful, or at least, her father used to tell her all the time, but usually a father's opinion doesn't matter much.**

  
<<Oh but how cute you are>> fenrys sang watching Rowan growl at him.   
<<Shut Moonbeam.>>

  
**Sam, on the other hand, had perennially unheathed blonde hair, which both Nehemia and all her aunts hated, but her eyes... Sam's eyes were pine-colored streaked with silver. For Nehemia, Sam was the most beautiful male She'd ever seen**. **And She's been living with Rowan Whitethorn for seventeen** **years.**

  
Rowan allowed his ice mask to make a smile. 

  
**\- Guys... please be quiet. I could hear your screams from the studio. - She said a female voice behind them. Aelin Galathynius was at forty-one the smartest woman Nehemia knew. Still beautiful and perfectly fit, her mother looked more like her age than... Well. His mother.**

<<I'm going to get >> i'm going to ironize Celaena whispering in her cousin's ear that she chuckled.

  
**\- Not that we were working - he intruded with a mischievous smile on Rowan.**

  
Celaena and Rowan's face expressed disgust, while the others were striving not to laugh at their faces. 

  
**Oh, that sucks. – Children in the room – Sam's voice was cleared.**  
This time Fenrys and Dorian really laughed, the first falling to the ground and holding his belly with his hand. At Rowan's look, Fenrys replied: <<Do you have to see your face Rowan.>>

  
**Sam. Nehemia recalled in an instant why she was so angry. Sam stole my chocolate – 3... 2... 1.... - Chocolate doesn't touch you - said horrid her mother. Sam, I thought you knew - - Come on Hemia - said her father putting the slice back in her hand. But you just gave it to me, so... - He smiled at her accomplice. Despite the protests and mutterings, her father almost never denied her anything that could not be procured. Chocolate, books... in exchange for maximum effort during training. Magical and not.**

<< There was makeup>> Connall mumbled.   
Rowan turned frowning at him. <<What?>> <<You never give anything but in exchange for workouts.>> the oldest of the Moonbeam twins replied. 

  
**\- Come on, there's the tournament today -- he patted her mother on the back. - You can't lose, whoever you're on the team with. Your Aunt Manon, if you lose to Noah or Asterin, she'il make fun of me for eternity. -**

  
<<Aunt?>> asked the heir to the confused Blackbeaks. 

**That's how that stupid tournament was born. Because of the competitiveness between his mother Aelin and his aunt Manon. When they were in their twenthings, or rather when his mother was in his twenthings, they had once argued late into the night about who would be the strongest son.**

  
Chaol passed a hand over his forehead. <<Seriously Celaena?>>   
She ignored him. 

  
**They were joined by his aunt Lysandra, uncle Lorcan, aunt Ravennah and uncle Aedion.**

  
Celaena turned frowning at Lysandra who remained unseeded in her small corner near Evangeline.  
Lorcan wondered what the hell would happen in the future to be called "Uncle." 

  
**They had joked about a tournament, consisting of two or more teams, which the first test would be an arena, where team members would fight together. The second would be a series of duels, where victory scores were put to the teams. They joked about it. The problem was that once they grew up, their parents really did.**

  
<<I see you haven't lost your cousin's competitiveness>> sadly chuckled at Aedion, thinking about how long he had missed Aelin's life. 

**And that day, it was tournament day. Nehemia was genuinely afraid that year. Every year, each of them trained hard. And Nehemia, she didn't even want to imagine how much others had improved. They were lethal, all of them. Two hours later, Nehemia was standing next to her parents and brother at the gates of orinto's palace. He was already wearing armor and strove to remain impassive as the other tournament participants who had arrived approached. The first to enter were the Ashryvers.**

**  
**Aedion straightened himself into his chair, suddenly watchful.

**Aedion and Lysandra Ashryver were in the lead.**

  
Aedion turned to Lysandra who was pale and looking down, desperately trying to cover the hideous mark on her wrist. Aedion gave a small smile to both her and the little girl who sat by the woman's side and wondered how they had fallen in love. 

**  
With his eldest daughter Evangeline by his side. And then... when Gavriel Ashryver made his entrance, Nehemia smiled radiantly.**

  
Gavriel snapped his eyes slightly towards his newly-found son. What had happened to him during the war that led Aedion to call his son after him?   
What relationship did they have? 

**  
Gavriel was nineteen, two more than Nehemia. She had nutty hair, emerald green eyes. A planter's smile on his face let you guess what his character was. Gavriel did not have the physique of a warrior, as he counted a lot on speed, for these many underestimated him. But it was a shapeshifter, probably the strongest shapeshifter the Erilea had ever seen.**

**  
**< <This kind of magic is hereditary, I didn't-- >> Aedion stopped talking and looked at Lysandra who had everyone's attention in the room.   
<<I'm a shapeshifter>> she reluctantly admitted. 

**  
Everyone started studying the woman curiously. Who came from other worlds because he was not used to humans with magic and those of Erilea instead because the magic of shapeshifters had long been considered to have disappeared.  
His opponents learned in the worst way how lethal it was. But how much you grew up princess! And how beautiful you got! – chirped his aunt Lysandra with a smile. - Thanks aunt – Nehemia replied hugging her. – Brother – exclaimed Gavriel by going to embrace Sam. **

Celaena and Aedion smiled. 

**Gavriel and Sam had always been very close and the Son of the Northern Wolf had been raised to one day be the first of Sam's sworn blood. – It is a pleasure to see You again Nehemia – greeted Evangeline by heading towards her, while Aedion and Lysandra went to her parents.**

  
The little girl was having joy from all her pores and was so pretty that everyone in that room couldn't help but worship her. 

  
**Evangeline is a pleasure for me too – Nehemia cordially replied to her, shaking the hand of her now thirty-year-old cousin in her hands. Nehemia and Evangeline had always got along. Being the greatest Evangeline she had practically babysited all of them. She was still lost in her thoughts when she saw the Moonbeams arrive.**

  
Fenrys and Connall looked at each other. 

  
**Fenrys Moonbeam, his mother's best friend, walked over his head with his wife Ravennah leaning on him.**

  
Ravennah made sure not to blush, remembering that he had to wear the mask of the ruthless general of the king of Adarlan and Fenrys looked at her with a sneer. 

  
**And behind them... behind them were their children. Daphne and Connall.**

Like Gavriel, Doranelle's black wolf wondered what would happen to him in the future. 

  
**If Gavriel had been raised to be the second Sam, Daphne had been raised to be Nehemia's second. Daphne advanced first with an almost sadistic smile on her face. She had dark hair, the same as his uncle Connall and gray eyes like thunderstorm clouds. She was tall, much tall than Nehemia, and moved with the grace of a feline just like her grandfather Gavriel, from whom she had inherited all magical abilities. Terrasen's lioness called her.**

  
Ravennah discreetly looked at his father staring at the void and smiled proudly thinking that his daughter would have the same powers as her famous grandfather. 

  
**But on character... Daphne was a mixture of Ravennah's thirst for blood with those who wronged her, and the raw humor of her father Fenrys.**

  
The cadre looked at each other and silently prayed that it wasn't up to them to look after that little version of Fenrys in the future. 

  
**Connall advanced unhurriedly, as if she had all the time in the world, her dark hair and golden-edged onyx eyes studying her attentively. Connall was the third of his brother, but Nehemia couldn't stand it.**

  
Fenrys raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

  
**It was the character She didn't like about Connall. He was too self-centered and believed to be the smartest person on the continent, at the very least. Probably because it was.**

<<Lucky>> mumbled Lorcan.   
<<What?>> Fenrys asked confused.   
<<He has her mother's brain for sure>> Connall simply explained.   
<<What?>> Fenrys gasped falsely wounded. <<I'm a genius>> protested.   
<<Credi boyo, believe us>> Rowan snorted.   
Celaena frowned at seeing Rowan so... Relaxed. 

  
**Connall was a genius of military strategy. And that made him a more dangerous opponent than he might seem.**

  
<<He took her little sister from you>> Aedion whispered to the twin that she snorted annoyed. 

  
**He didn't have the toe of a warrior, of course, he had a pretty good physique and magically he was a huge black wolf, besides the ability to teleport, but other than that he had nothing.**

  
<<He's going to be as handsome as his father.>> Fenrys boasted. 

  
Rhysand looked at Azriel and decided: Fenrys and Cassian should not be able to interact in any way, it would be too explosive as a friendship. Explosive literally. 

  
**But his brain... it was the strongest weapon he had, the weapon that made him one of the most dangerous in the group. - My lady - sang Daphne with a deep bow, while Connall, after giving her a single nod, went to Sam who greeted him with a smile. Daphne simply replied that she was already focused on the next ones to come. The Westfalls.**

Chaol began coughing convulsively, trying to avoid choking with his own saliva while Dorian smiled.

 **Chaol Westfall and his wife Yrene made their way beaming towards Nehemia's parents, while the oldest of the new generation after Evangeline advanced almost as silently as the fae, towards Nehemia, Sam, Daphne, Connall, and Gavriel.** sively, trying to avoid choking with his own saliva while Dorian smiled. 

  
Yrene stiffened and began writing about a piece of parchment he had next to him. The others waited, curious to know how that magic worked, and when the scroll returned, the heir to the Great Healer seemed on the verge of vomiting. 

  
**If Connall Moonbeam was a prodigy of military strategy, Regulus Westfall was at twenty the best healer in the world.**

  
Thesan straightened out happy to know that there would be some other healer in the future. 

  
**He was muscular and, said in all sincerity, in his own way almost more charming than Sam. Not because she had particular features, such as silver in Sam's eyes, but curly hair and burnished gold eyes were enough to enchant any female creature even before she smiled. He knew how to fight, of course, but he was above all a healer.**

Yrene bit her lip, annoyed that she would marry an Adarlan man. 

**  
He was certainly beautiful, and he looked alike to his uncle Chaol for sure, but for Nehemia his father was much more so.**

**  
**< <You also competed with your own daughter>> Fenrys giggling while looking at Celaena.   
Adarlan's Asasin shook his jaw so hard that his teeth were about to break. 

**  
Regulus did not speak and even there he greeted. It was quiet, very quiet. He merely put himself by Connall's side and waited for the newcomers. The Lochans.**

Elis blushed suddenly making Aedion, Ravennah, Celaena and Ren smile. 

**  
Cal and Anneith Lochan were two of the people who feared the most in that tournament, perhaps more than Connall.**

  
Elis looked down. She wasn't a warrior. She wasn't anyone. How did he get two kids? Who would have accepted a lame and illiterate human girl? 

**  
Cal Lochan was a cluster of muscles and training, tall at nineteen seven feet, strength in the blood.**

**  
**The members of the old Court of Terrasen looked at Elide with wide eyes.  
<<The father must be really very tall>> Ren mumbled looking at how tall Elis was. **  
He was wearing armor and had two huge axes on his side. The onyx-colored eyes scanned the room as if on a battlefield, the silent and graceful footsteps laden with all his immortal grace.**

  
<< Who would have said that our little Elide would marry a fae?>> whispered Ravennah to his cousin, recalling a joke they made as children.

**  
Cal was the third of Nehemia. He had earned that position with his nails and teeth, facing everyone who had tried with brutal efficiency. In the end, the second place had gone to Daphne, but Cal knew it would be like this and still preferred to be third. And his powers.... His powers were like those of his father, Lorcan Salvaterre, but ten times stronger.**

**  
**Lorcan bleached, Elide blushed even more and Fenrys burst out laughing.  
<< Our Lorcan got married guys!>> yelled at the rest of the clique that sneered.   
<< But you look... who would have thought that Lorcan Salvaterre would marry a beautiful human girl>> Connall sang.   
<<Shut up>> hissed Maeve's second in command. 

**Nehemia did not fear her magical side, on that side she was much stronger than him, but in the arena the powers disappeared.**

  
<< Then the magic will come back>> Celaena said, looking at who came from her world.   
<<Evidently, if the boys have trained all their lives to control their power.>> Rowan said in a squinty tone.   
Oh how much I'd like to punch you, Celaena thought. 

  
**They were all human. And she didn't want to face Cal powerless, maybe she could even beat her. But it wasn't Cal who was to fear between the two.**

<<I believe that every person with Lorcan's genes is actually to be feared>> Fenrys whispered to Gavriel that he sighed.   
Being the mother of the clique meant being consulted all the time about the stupidest things. 

  
**Oh, no. It was Anneith.**

  
<<I'm you telling me there's a little version of Lorcan for women?>> asked with fenrys theatrical.   
<< But are you really one of the most famous warriors of all time?>> Snorted Aedion.   
Cassian, Hunt, and Madoc began to look at the cheerful male fae more carefully, studying his body and what might have been his weaknesses.   
Fenrys winked. <<Yes bitches>>

  
**Anneith idolized three people in her life: Asterin Blackbeak, her brother and father.**

  
The thirteen turned to Asterin who shrugged his shoulders and the clique could say that he had first seen an embarrassed Lorcan Salvaterre. 

  
**Anneith felt something stronger than just affection for her father. She loved it, literally.**

  
Fenrys clasped his lips to avoid commenting stupidly, after noticing Gavriel's warning look. 

  
**Sure, Anneith loved her mother, but she always got along better with her father. Lorcan Salvaterre's genes had been strong enough to awaken the iron tooth genes of Elide Lochan, and Anneith... Anneith was practically half a fae and half witch.**

  
<<I'm not a witch>> shook Elis' head looking at thirteen and Petrah.   
<< Witch genes are transmitted maternally, your mother never told you about it?>> asked in a glacial Manon tone.   
<<My mother died when I was seven>> Elide said coolly. 

**And now, letting her night-colored hair make him a cape, with her iron nails well on display, Anneith was advancing towards them. The embodiment of death.**

<<I never imagined it as your daughter's nickname.>> sang in a joking rowan tone in Lorcan. 

  
**As Manon Blackbeak before her Anneith had been told several times that she was as beautiful as a queen fae.**

  
Many of the males turned to better observe the witch who unlined her iron nails with a terrifying smile on her face. 

  
**The men realized too late how dangerous she was, when she had already unlined her nails and made him pay for that moment of confidence together with her brother. But anneith's most terrifying thing was her age. At fifteen it was the perfect combination of Lorcan Salvaterre's sadism at its worst (usually when his mother Aelin disturbed him, on a biweekly basis), and the cunning of Elide Lochan. She was as feared as Daphne. The emissary of death, they called her**. 

  
<<I'm your 15-year-old daughter called the embodiment of death?>> Rhysand said slightly impressed. <<I've earned the title in a hundred years.>>

  
<<Be the daughter of the strongest half-fae male in our world must have brought her some advantage,">> Lorcan said. 

  
Beron made a kind of puff in hearing "half-fae" but when the tendrils of dark power began to gather around Lorcan he had the good sense to appear a little scared. 

  
<<What's your power?>> Princess Rhyia asked.

  
<<Death>> Lorcan replied. 

  
Amren studied Lorcan more carefully than before, but Beron returned to office.

  
<<How is it possible that such a power is given to a bastard half a fae?>>

  
Lorcan sat seemingly quiet as his powers rallied around him.

  
<<You must be crazy to talk like that to Lorcan Salvaterre.>> chuckled Asterin attracting the attention of the interested party.   
<<You are the strongest male of all time along with Rowan Whitethorn, you are legends even among witches>> he clarified.

  
Celaena was surprised that Rowan was one of the strongest male fae. 

  
<<Know Beron who once Lorcan and Rowan destroyed an entire city on their own?>> biased Connall by trying to calm down his commander who seemed ready to assassinate Beron on the spot. 

  
<<What city?>> asked Dorian curiously. 

  
<<Sollemere>> answered Rowan in an absent voice. 

  
<<I studied many maps and maps even from centuries ago, Sollemere does not exist>> Dorian said confused. 

  
<<Maeve told us to destroy it completely. We erased it from every map and there is no rubble>> he said.   
The others looked at him impressed. They were really very powerful, even Beron had to recognize him. 

In the arena, without powers, Nehemia just had to hope to be on the team with her or to be able to face her. Ansel of Briarcliff, Ilias and their daughter Savannah entered.

Ilias turned pale as did Ansel.

<<You tried to kill me>> he told Ansel in a slightly drear voice as he used to remain silent.

<<I wanted to kill your father not you>> shrugged her shoulders.

<<When family hardship skyrockets>> ironized Asterin by giggling Vesta next to her.

Savannah was sixteen years old, and she was one of the deadliest people Nehemia knew. Her wine-red hair and teal eyes gave her a regal look, but other than that, there was nothing regal about her. Savannah had all the character of her mother, Ansel. Playful and ironic but at times sadistic and vindictive, ready for anything to get what she wanted. She was completely human, but she was as fast and lethal as a fae or a witch.

<<I doubt it>> Beron laughed.

<< But is it really necessary for him to be here to read?>> sighed softly mor to Rhys's ear.

**The sneer on her face would have been enough on her own as a reason to push those who did not know her to run away with her legs raised. Nehemia, Sam! And... Westfall, did they finally give you anything more than a spatula? Lochan... And... but who you see! I didn't think you'd show up connall, in fact, I thought the presence of our underdeveloped brains diminished your IQ. –**

<<She's definitely like you>> Celaena told her old friend.

**\- In fact it is - he replied cold, going alongside his mother Ravennah. Didn't I have time to come in that you're already fighting? – said a male voice behind them. Noah finally exclaimed Sam beaming, meeting his best friend, Noah Blackbeak Crochan Havilliard.**

Chaos broke out. 

Manon stood up. <<How is it that the boy has both Crochan and Blackbeak blood?>>

Glennis tilted his head and studied his niece's regal face.

<<Why is your son. And your father was Tristan Crochan, Manon. You are my niece, Rhiannon is your half-sister. You are a Princess Crochan.>>

Manon was the same color as his hair now.

<<It's not >> shook her head. <<It's not possible>> She repeated.

The Blackbeak heir grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing furiously about it and watched it disappear. When Manon reappeared, he read the contents before tearing the paper to pieces with iron nails.

She may have been a member of the Crochan royal family but she would never accept her title, she didn't understand how she got her name crochan.

**Nehemia remained motionless, while the Crown Prince of Adarlan greeted his brother.**

Dorian bent his lips in a sensual smile and looked at the witch who showed him iron teeth.

**Moon-white hair and sapphires instead of eyes, six feet tall and with a non-charming smile, more. Noah had his father's raw magic, and he was the only one on the magic field who would have any hope against Nehemia.**

<< Raw Magia?>> Asked Hasar slightly impressed.

<<Yes>> the future King of Adarlan replied.

**But if Noah had arrived... she did not even in time to formulate that thought that a female body invested her, as well as the familiar scent of wind. – Nehemia you have no idea how many things I have to tell you – I'll trill Asterin still embraced her. Asterin was two years older than Noah, and had been raised by her mother Manon to be the queen of witches one day. Which she hated.**

<<Naughty girl>> mumbled Manon making Asterin smile after hearing the name of his cousin's future daughter.

**She was a fantastic fighter, a true force of nature, but it was her spirit that was at odds with Manon Blackbeak. Asterin was a rebel in all things, as they could point out her iron nails painted in Adarlan's colors and the huge amount of cosmetics she put on her face, much to Queen Manon's dismay.**

Manon's face was so horrified that all thirteen smiled.

**Asterin was the same age as Nehemia and Sam and for this reason she had always been her best friend. Bellatrix is pregnant and can't wait to see her puppies – she screamed enthusiastically, ignoring Connall's annoyed look and Noah's affectionate one. Bellatrix was the wyvern of Asterin, a beautiful night-colored, stubborn and independent female, just like her.**

<<What is a wyvern?>> Hunt asked the witches.

<<The dragons just don't spit >> Asterin hastily replied.

**Nehemia smiled, still hugging her friend, when Regulus intruded. - It is a pleasure to see you again Asterin – he said trying to be friendly. One, for you I'm Blackbeak, two don't speak to me, three for me is not a pleasure – she growled suddenly aggressive, unlining her teeth, Anneith immediately by her side.**

Chaol was deeply frowning at hearing his best friend's daughter speak to her son.

**Asterin, for some strange reason that Nehemia had never understood hated Regulus Westfall in a deep and visceral way. He shrugged his shoulders and put back in his place the perfect mask of coldness that each of them had created over the years. A slight noise of footsteps awakened her from her trance state. A beautiful human girl from the traits of the southern continent made her entrance with her parents. Tumelun Faliq was sixteen years old and the heir to Kaghan Sartaq and Empress Nesryn, and was the best archer in the world.**

Nesryn looked open-mouthed at the alate prince who smiled laden with princely arrogance.

The other princes turned shocked at his brother, who was watching Nesryn.

**She was the eldest of her brothers, Annika and Cato had remained on the Southern Continent as they were only twelve and eleven years old did not participate in the Tournament. Like Regulus before her, Tumelun stood silently by their side, without saying a word. Now that we're all here, it's time to say the teams – said his mother with a smile, completely attracting all their attention. Almost everyone was involved, the only one was Evalin because she was too small. This year there will be two – Ravennah coldly informed them. The first team will consist of Nehemia, Asterin, Anneith, Savannah, Daphne and Tumelun. The second team will consist of Sam, Gavriel, Noah, Cal, Connall and Regulus. –**

<<I already know who will win>> Mor said looking towards the Erilea.

<<I must?>> asked Lorcan bored.

<< The girls>> the third in command of the night with a broad smile.

**Nehemia degluted in vain. No. Not because he didn't like his team for heaven's sake, but because his brother wasn't with her.**

Jude glanced at Taryn.

She wonder what it was like to make sure your brother never left you.

Taryn had done nothing but belittle her dreams and ambitions and had now probably betrayed her for Locke.

**Despite being irritating and at times very stupid, Nehemia wanted sam's soul good and would be willing to do anything for him, and know that today she would have to fight us against... He looked at his father who shrugged his shoulders.**

**I tried Hemia, but your Aunt Manon and Uncle Aedion wanted to change the tables a little bit this year.**

**How do I fight Sam? Would you fight mom?**

Celaena and Rowan both looked at each other and had a tacit exchange.

Of course I'd fight you princess.

You old bastard.

Brat.

Asshole.

**Honey, you already know the answer. And by the way, your mother and I have already fought back. The first time we said more than a few words, we punched each other.**

Aedion shook his jaw trying to remind himself that something needed to be changed in the relationship between the two in the future.

**Come on, Dad...**

**Nothing but.**

**Ugh.**

**\- Well then - he rubbed Nehemia's hands. Let's go show who's the strongest. The sneer in response from the other girls was terrifying.**

<<This chapter is over>> Vivienne said. << Who Goes On to Read?>>

<<Me>> offered Dorian by giving the fae a seductive smile and taking the book from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about Evangeline, Galan, Glaston, Falkan, Borte and Yeran... pretend they're there too... if you have ideas for exchanges and jokes go ahead! I thought maybe I'd also spend time on their moments as friends in the future (I have a scene in mind of Aelin and Manon who for Yulemas give to Lorcan "Elide Lochan's worst mistake, Lorcan's biography co-written by Manon Blackbeak and Aelin Galathynius" let me know what you think! For those who didn't understand it's the characters who read a fanfiction of mine about their children, although there will be some moments where maybe they will also read some of Sarah's pieces of books to better understand certain passages.


	4. Are our children having an affair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old generation goes on to read, but when you discover some secrets and relationships between their children not everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove Cameron as Nehemia Galathynius   
> Neels Visser as Samson Galathynius   
> Thylane Blondeau as Evalin Galathynius   
> Lucky Blue Smith as Noah Havilliard   
> Emilia Clark (Danaerys Targaryen) as Asterin Blackbeak   
> Tyler Hoechlin as Cal Salvaterre  
> Emeraude Toubia as Anneith Salvaterre   
> Douglas Booth as Regulus Westfall   
> Sam Caflin as Gavriel Ashryver   
> Anya Chalotra as Tumelun Faliq  
> Madelaine Petsch as Savannah of Briarcliff

  
**Regulus had no intention of ending up in that situation, really.**

  
Chaol frowned confused and Yrene still snorted annoyed at marrying an Adarlan man. 

  
**After his aunt Aelin had initially started the tournament, he had started running in the maze that year was the arena. To do what? Running away from Asterin Blackbeak Crochan Havilliard who wanted his head.**

  
<<The girl starts to like me>> Manon smiled cruelly. 

  
**He had no idea why, but from an early age she seemed to hate him. The other years had been lucky, having always happened in the team with her, but that year... that year, before Aelin started, she had looked at him with her ice blue eyes and he had read us one thing in those eyes. "The hunt is open Westfall" and he had no doubt that She was serious.**

<<Oh but how pretty>> Vesta hued. 

  
Those who did not know the legends about witches turned slightly pale, moving away from them. 

**Asterin could make it look like an unfortunate accident without any problems, but he would fight. His father was Chaol Westfall damn it!**

  
<<From whom did this self-centeredness take?>> Dorian laughed. 

  
**And even though she had witch genes in her veins, he was the best healer in the world. yes, too bad he couldn't do much in a tournament like that.**

  
<<But technically speaking->> threw himself into a passionate speech Thesan, but Beron stopped him with a grunt.   
<<Not now please>>

  
**Not against the razor-sharp iron fangs they had longed for sinking into his stomach.**

  
Asterin wiped out a fake tear of emotion. <<As our nephew name up!>>

**Connall's plan was simple. Let's get lost. Let's separate. Let us force them to converge in one place to face them together. – Great piano brother, really great plan – growled slowly, turning around to check that no one was following him. When he turned around again, however, he would have preferred not to have done so. With a sneer on his face and his nails already unlined, Asterin Blackbeak stared at him ravenously. - Are you going somewhere Westfall? –**

  
<<How did he not notice her?>> Cassian asked the witches, curious to learn more about that race he didn't know. 

  
<<We were created by the Fae and the Valg demons. We have more developed reflexes, speed, and strength as well as immortality, and we have natural hunting instincts. Probably Asterin let himself be guided by instinct made sure to prevent Regulus from not feeling his presence in the slightest.>> Explained Ghishlaine calmly as always. 

  
**Fucking. If he had survived he would surely have killed Connall for the stupidity of his "genius plan that only hopes to be properly implemented by inferior minds like yours."**

  
<<The ego of your son is huge>> Rowan mumbled to the blonde twin who smiled.   
<<He's my son. That's a source of pride on his own>>

  
**Oh yes. Then maybe Ravennah Ashryver would kill him, but a tombstone engraved with Connall Moonbeam's name on it would be erected that day. What do you want from me Blackbeak? He said, trying to be brave. Difficult thing when his claws were frightfully close to his neck.**

  
<<I think we just found out what shape the monster in the library took for Cassian>> whispered Mor in Rhys' ear that he suppressed a laugh at the sight of his friend looking at the witches slightly terrified. 

  
**\- I want you dead - she sang with a cruel smile.**

<< But what's the matter with your daughter?>> Chaol asked incredulous looking at her best friend. 

  
<<I think it's dear Manon's fault, isn't witchling?>> meome the prince of Adarlan winking at the white-haired beauty.

  
The heir to the Blackbeak witches shook his jaw and everyone from Erilea wondered if Dorian had what it's called "self-preservation." 

  
**The confession struck him as a slap. What did he do to hate him so much that She wanted him dead? Did he disrespect Asterin? Did he humiliate Asterin? Never. He never did. And He never dreamed of doing that.**

  
<<For witches, sometimes the hunting instinct with someone they consider their prey is so strong that it generates... emotions. Extreme protection against them but with a great desire to kill them.>> Ghishlaine explained, seeing that everyone was very confused. 

  
**Why is that? He asked in a whisper. She did not answer but saw the surprise in her eyes. He didn't expect me to ask him. One second. A second of distraction that allowed him to slam her against the wall of the labyrinth, stunning her enough to have time to escape.**

  
Manon sighed. She would have liked to read about her daughter tearing the young human to pieces. 

  
**\- You won't be able to hide forever as heir to Silba! - She yelled at him.**

<<Are you the heir of Silba?>> wondered Evangeline's mouth-to-mouth looking at Yrene. 

  
The healer shrugged her shoulders but raised her head proud of her work and strength, although she inadvertently showed the scar she had along her neck. 

  
<<I think so>> Yrene said. 

  
Chaol swallowed empty. What happened to his... his wife. How did she get that scar? 

  
Noticing Chaol's gaze on her, Yrene frowned. << Is there any problem happen?>> asked in a low voice. 

  
<<No>> Chaol replied. 

  
**Tumelun knew She was at a disadvantage.**

<<The call her like me!>> exclaimed the youngest princess in Kaghanato looking at her excited older brother. 

  
Sartaq smiled softly, twisting the girl's hair. <<Ove. All for my favorite sister>> she said, winking at her. 

  
Duva chuckled but Hasar frowned deeply. 

  
**Her parents had trained her with the bow and tongue, accustoming her to deal from an early age with all kinds of nobles, from the most arrogant to the most sadistic, but with the sword she was practically a rookie. With the daggers She got away with it but She didn't want to risk getting that close.**

  
<<E is good; it may be stronger than the average human, but it's still a human. Against a melee fae, he wouldn't make it.>> Vaughan said. 

  
Fenrys swore. Vaughan was so quiet that he practically didn't realize he was there, too. 

  
**The worst thing about teaming up with Asterin Blackbeak and Daphne Moonbeam was that they both loved improvising. They had been fighting for the whole half hour that had been kindly granted to prepare the strategy with the only result that their course of action was "run away and try to take out them in a not too permanent way, as much as possible".**

  
Ravennah swore. <<Are you serious Daph?>>

  
<<I think it's a good idea>> Fenrys intervened. 

  
<<Ma for nothing! What if I lose? Sorry, huh, but I don't think >> threw himself into a passionate Manon speech that despite having another son on the other team she cheered for Asterin. 

  
**That's great. And then... the last thing he wanted was to confront his not-too-secret crush (everyone but him knew it) long time.**

<<Wait a minute, what does crush mean? It's too small!>> Sartaq protested. 

  
**Exact. She, Tumelun Reyna Faliq heir to the Southern Continent had a huge and embarrassing crush on Samson Rhoe Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius Crown Prince of Terrasen.**   
Celaena and Rowan both snorted deeply ignoring that kaghan's heir was looking at them very badly.

  
**\- Hi Tumelun - he greeted her by blocking her passage.**

  
<<Sassy is sassy>> Fenrys laughed and rubbed his hands excitedly. 

  
**She would have liked to scream in frustration. How the hell did he not even notice his presence? He knew he was good... In short, Samson could overcome his father in both powers and sword skills, and only Rowan Whitethorn's centuries-old experience allowed him to defeat his son.**

  
A blink of an eye was the only thing that showed Rowan's surprise, and pride. 

  
**And she, who was the best archer in Erilea but probably one of the worst swordsmen, was about to confront the very subspecies of God who was the prince of Terrasen.**

  
<<God? The girl is really crushed by your son->>

  
Rowan snapped throwing himself at Fenrys in such a lightning-fast move and noticed him with a knee to the wolf's chest. 

  
<<Shut fenrys up or I'm going to >> Rowan growled two inches from his face. 

  
Although his level of dominance was higher than most males, Rowan was stronger and Fenrys knew it, but nevertheless smiled. 

  
<<I'm nice to know that I'm not the only one who has the special treatment>> mumbled Celaena. 

  
She was particularly eager to argue with someone. 

  
And Rowan was already nervous. 

  
The fae prince tilted his head showing off his fangs and uttered a low guttural sound to which Celaena responded with a smile that turned out to be more arrogant than Fenrys'. 

  
Useless arrogant stupid.   
Hateful brute.   
Bitch.   
Bastard.   
Brat.   
Old.   
I hate you.   
Me more. 

  
<< How interesting is your silent discussion could you either let us participate or stop?>> Lorcan asked annoyed. 

  
<< They've already played each other in the fighting newlywed mode>> Connall told the re-established twin. 

  
Unfortunately, Celaena heard him and threw himself at him with the intention of opening his throat, but Aedion stopped her by plating her and putting her back on her seat.   
<<Do you go >> the Northern Wolf told Dorian. 

**\- Hi Samson - he reciprocated by approaching him until they were a few inches away. How the hell was it humanly possible to have forest green eyes streaked with silver?**

  
Vivianne sighed: <<They are really beautiful! For the eyes green is definitely my favorite color in men.>>

  
Kallias looked at her shocked. <<What?>>

  
**With bronze reflections, what's more! What are you thinking? He asked her with that beautiful smile. How magnificent you are, he would have liked to answer.**

  
_Of course it's still my son_ thought of Celaena. 

  
**\- To your face when we win this year – she smiled back, continuing to approach under her watchful gaze. – Get closer to Faliq and I can almost say that you have a crush on me –**

  
Celaena raised an eyebrow. Samson didn't realize tumelun was in love with him like she did with Sam. 

  
What would have happened if Tumelun had died exactly like Sam? How would your son react? 

  
She didn't want children with Rowan but somehow it had happened and she didn't want to read about how Samson would mentally collapse. 

  
She had no mother and had no idea how Rowan would be as a father, but she was certain that both would be there for him if he went through his own trauma. 

  
<<Cousin?>> called her Aedion's voice.

  
She noticed that everyone was staring at her probably wondering why she had been staring at the void for so long and smeared her eyelid once, twice, to wake up from the trance. 

  
<<I'm fine Aedion.>> told him by clasping his arms to his chest. 

  
With the tail of her eye she noticed Rowan staring at her intently, but ignored him. 

  
**It may have been beautiful but he was quite blind on many things. - Who says that is not true? - She meoiled her by stroking her chest with her forea index finger making him shudder.**

  
Sartaq snorted. He didn't like the situation. 

  
**\- What would your father say if he saw you so close to a male person that it wasn't him – he blew Samson in his ear without escaping her touch.**

  
<<He'd probably have a heart attack>> Hasar whispered in Arghun's ear watching his brother go pale. 

  
**\- What Rowan Whitethorn would say if he saw you – whispered she kissing him.**

  
<< What?>> Sartaq squealed. <<It's too small, she's sixteen, she's not->> the Kaghan threw a bad look at her son who shut up. 

**Gods. Did She really do that? He had not yet reacted to the surprise. And... She had to admit that his lips were incredibly soft.**

  
<<I didn't want to know>> he mumbled Celaena to Elide who chuckled. 

**But... the plan Tumelun, remember the plan. Right. Without giving him time to react, Tumelun raised his knee, hitting him in the middle of his legs causing him to fall to the ground.**   
**All the males made a grimace of pain and the females smiled.**

  
<<Your daughter is cruel Sartaq>> Kashin said slightly afraid. 

**\- If he saw you deceived in this way – he ended with the smile he had seen many times on Daphne's face a lot of times, then began to run to get as far away as possible.**

<<It would probably ground him for quite a while.>> Connall smiled as he watched his commander sigh. 

  
**Big Tumelun, you just kicked the boy in the middle of the legs for whom you have a centuries-old crush, as well as the brother of one of your closest friends. Nehemia was almost as protective of Samson as she was about her chocolate.**

  
<<From whom did you get the chocolate obsession?>> Gavriel asked with a smile on his face <<I don't think Rowan ever ate it>>

  
Celaena gasped: << wait what? That's why you're always so grumpy!>> Rowan mumbled something incomprehensible and everyone chuckled. 

  
**Tumelun hoped that her parents would find another heir, because by the end of the day she would die at the hands of one of Terrasen's princes.**

  
<<The drama is at home in this generation>> Yrene joked. 

  
**If there was one thing Anneith Lochan Salvaterre hated more than colors and losing any competition, the answer would be simple and immediate: Noah Blackbeak Crochan Havilliard, a self-centered, narcissistic kid who believed himself to be the lord of the universe only because he was the strongest user of raw magic since Elena Havilliard.**

Elide blushed again and Lorcan clenched her lips while maintaining a harsh expression. 

  
**She wasn't running away. Oh no, she was a Salvaterre and the Salvaterre never ran away, she was just... taking time to develop a strategy.**

  
<<I like it>> Lorcan decided with a sadistic smile. 

  
**Anneith loved Asterin and Daphne, she loved their thirst for blood, but their lack of organization gave her almost as much nerves as her mother in Beltane trying to get her to wear clothes. What did he need when he already had his armor? What was the use of flower crowns in his hair when he could build a crown with the bones of his enemies still dripping with blood?**

Silence fell. 

<<Your daughter is creepy>> Cassian told Lorcan that she was now smiling broadly. 

**She loved tournament day. He loved fighting with someone of his caliber and each of them was in his own way a worthy opponent. Noah was literally a giant confrontation with her, and from the top of her annoying seven feet against her five he stared at her with a smile.**

  
<<Your son is a giant>> chuckled Asterin in his cousin's ear. 

  
Manon caught Rhiannon staring at her with a very pain-like look and wondered if they might have been like that too if they were raised together.   
Manon could not stand the Crochans, they had forced them into eternal exile, but that was for better or for worse his sister. Sister. And She didn't want to hurt her. 

  
**– Hello Anneith darling – he said in a tone that would convince half of Rifthold's female population to slip into her bed.**

  
<<Who will he have taken?>> asked Aedion mockingly making Ren and his twin laugh. 

**\- I'm going to tear you apart - she growled at him, jumping to his throat, his iron nails ready to sink into soft skin.**

  
Lorcan rubbed his hands excitedly. 

Despite not being able to understand how he had married that weak human girl, he found it amusing to read about his daughter fighting. 

  
**He dodged almost bored, keeping that hateful smile on his face. Noah had, however, been trained by Manon Blackbeak, was not to be underestimated when it came to fighting, and the fact that their group was one of the most cunning along with Tumelun, Savannah, and Connall did not help her at the time.**

  
Ansel and Ilias looked at each other and then immediately looked away.

  
**They were a whirlwind of blows and dodges, without either of them being able to hurt the other. Noah fought set, with a rigid pattern of blows and parades in sequence, as in a mathematical equation, but Anneith had trained much more than he did to fight hand-to-hand, not only with witches but also with fae, she knew at least twice as many strategies to use in duels as the Crown Prince of Adarlan.**

  
<< Wait a minute – interrupted reading Manon – but if he is the eldest son he should not be the heir of the witches?>>

  
<<Althothing the crochan are born the sons, the precedence always goes to the females.>> Glennis said in such a cold tone that Manon shudders. 

  
**But she was Anneith Lochan Saving and she would never lose to him, ever. For a moment he assessed whether to kill him.**

  
<<I'm slightly >> Flynn mumbled to Ruhn's ear. 

**It could very well have made it look like an accident, but... Noah was the son of his queen and the brother of Asterin, who had sworn to serve and protect. She couldn't kill him. This did not mean, however, that he could not seriously injure him.**

  
The Cadre looked at himself. And he hoped that as with Fenrys' daughter, they wouldn't have to take care of that mini Lorcan. 

  
**In that instant, Noah tried to punch her in the face as he attacked from below with a dagger and Anneith married to the side and then sink the canines into the prince of Adarlan's arm.**

  
Dorian paused for a moment rubbing his arm, only to resume reading. 

  
**Noah's moan of grief was so terrible that for a moment Anneith felt guilty, but when her onyx eyes met the prince's sapphire eyes for a moment the world stopped.**

  
Everyone took themselves unconsciously to the edge of the chair, waiting to hear how it ended. 

  
**It wasn't possible. It couldn't have been possible. But... fate chose based on strength and on that side, the two of them were equal. From her incredulous gaze she realized that he too had perceived it and Anneith did the first thing that came to her mind. Escaped. She ran away as much as possible from Noah Havilliard, because what had happened was totally wrong and senseless, because she hated him but at the same time in that second when their eyes had met for the first time for real, beyond the arrows and mutual hatred, there had been attraction. And the worst thing was that it was normal. Because Noah was her mate.**

  
Silence fell. 

  
<<Oh shit>> Lorcan surprised and Manon nodded slowly, agreeing with him. 

  
**\- I've missed you so much in recent months - she whispered Cal in Daphne's ear, only to leave a slight kiss on her jaw.**

  
<< Wait, what? She's too small she can't have a boyfriend!>> Fenrys protested by jumping to her feet and looking bad at Lorcan. 

  
**She chuckled. - I didn't know you were holding Salvaterre - she meooed her, clutching it harder to herself. - Considering the exception dear Daphne – she retorted by kissing her, preventing her from answering him.**

  
Fenrys' mouth was so open that Rowan snorted. <<Ye you see the boyo guts>>

  
**Daphne smiled. - Should we tell him?-**

**\- What are we supposed to tell him?- Cal asked him innocently, continuing to kiss her neck.**

  
A low growl was heard by the blond twin and Ravennah snorted slightly amused. 

  
**– That we have been together for about three years and that we have been officially engaged for five months perhaps? - She asked ironically.**

  
<< Wait a second - exlaimed Elide - are engaged and didn't tell us?>> incredulous churches. 

  
<<Evidently not>> Ravennah said she too was surprised. 

  
**No, he shrugged his shoulders. They will find out in time for the wedding, at least I hope –**

  
<<Thanks for the big notice>> Fenrys said ironically. 

**\- If you're still alive. I don't think my dad would let you live if he knew what we're doing when we're alone. And my brother... Connall is very creative when it comes to torturing someone. –**

Fenrys made a grimace: <<I don't even want to know what he means by "when we're alone>>

  
**\- I'm not afraid of Connall. He may be a strategist, but I'm stronger. - He said in an arrogant tone, burying his face in his neck, breathing his smell of salt and paper. - I think we should go – she pointed out to him. In fact, they were secluded in one of the most hidden areas of the maze for quite some time now. He did not bother to answer, slightly biting her at the tip of her ear. – Cal – you warned him. As you want, honey, he sighed, then pulled out the dagger and cut a small cut on his left arm and then passed it to him to do the same thing. It was difficult to hide from everyone their relationship, they usually stayed very far outside the house and then returned days later, so that the smell was now weak, but there, they had to pretend to have fought.**

<<I don't like Cal>> mumbled Fenrys subtly, making the twin giggle. 

  
**– Good luck love – Daphne greeted him, leaving him a little kiss on the nose and then starting running through the maze. Good luck – he replied when she was already far away. Daphne was right, she was getting down to business. But maybe, she thought with a smile that her sister would call an idiot on her face, she could afford to soften up a little if it meant being with her.**

<<how cute>> he hunched Vivienne by squeezing Kallias' arm. 

  
**Nehemia knew something was wrong. She had managed to find the center of the arena, but the feeling of danger was persistent in her.**

  
<<if you have to fight in an arena with other people, it's normal to feel in danger>> Bryce said sarcastically. 

  
**She could swear he heard Anneith and Noah fight, Asterin and Regulus confront each other, Samson and Tumelun talking as well as feeling daphne and cal were together. But where were Gavriel and Connall? Those two were dangerous together. It was the arm and the mind. Literally.**

  
<< We are too>> Ravennah smiled at his brother.   
<< But I am the mind>> Aedion returned with a sneer.   
<<you're not the mind. I'm the mind>>  
<<Shut up little sister>>  
<<You're seven minutes older than me!>>   
<<This seven best minutes of my life>>

  
Ravennah looked shocked at her brother and was about to punch him in the face but Celaena stopped her. 

  
**And where the hell was Savannah? Nehemia advanced slowly, swords ready, when five people jumped on her.**

  
Rowan stiffened instinctively, feeling protective of his future daughter and seeing Connall and Fenrys giggling to see him looked grim. 

<<Chapter finished>> Dorian said. 

  
Everyone got up to explore the beautiful house and Gavriel silently approached his children, who smiled, and went together to a somewhat more secluded place to talk, when Celaena approached Rowan. 

  
<<Do we have to talk>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you? Here is the new chapter, soon, perhaps by Friday I will put the confonte Aelin-Rowan and Gavriel-Aedion-Ravennah. Ravennah is my oc but it will not interfere too much in the story, I put it more because I wanted to make mini Fenrys and Vaughan I do not like as the type with which to ship our puppy. The real crossover will arrive in quite a bit of a chapter, around twenty-thirty at least with Acotar and from there we will see the characters of the other fandoms interact more. If you have requests they are well accepted, maybe even for another one shot that does not center with history ...


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and Aelin speak, as do Aedion, Ravennah and Gavriel... but in the end there is a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and chapters make me want to update!

The walk to a small sitting room near the "reading room" was no small embarrassing for Aedion.

Silence had reigned, if not a few casual comments about the weather that seemed really mild from the windows, or the décor of the house.

Her sister tried, unsuccessfully, to disappear into the upholstery of the sofa and Gavriel was nervously sitting in front of them with her hands clenched in her lap.

His father. _Father_.

Aedion and Vennah had never had a father. Rhoe had been for a short time, but nothing lasts forever and this Aedion understood it. Part of him tried to hate that male so famous and always described as loving and pure-hearted.

A white knight in all.

While he and Vennah were nothing more than the whores of Adarlan, two Ashryver princes not wanted by the King of Wendlyn, raised at the Galathynius house and butchers of rebels for the Havilliards.

What could he ever think of them? Their fame was well known: two bastards who loved the pleasures of life, ready to bow to anyone who offered him protection and the possibility of shedding blood. Probably, some voices had also arrived in Doranelle about the sons of the renegade Elara Daphne Ashryver, granddaughter of Queen Mab.

When they were children it was soon known to everyone that their level of dominance was higher than the normal means of fae, so many thought their father was a strong male, but Gavriel...

Gavriel was one of the strongest thoroughbred fae males, nobleman by birth and fourth-in-command of Queen Maeve and her blood juror, at the level of domination second only to Lorcan Salvaterre and Rowan Whitethorn.

<< Did you love her?>> asked Aedion to jet, not knowing well how to start the first conversation with her father.

Gavriel seemed a little unseeded by the question but quickly recovered, showing a gentle smile. <<Yes. Elara was a beacon of light, always cheerful, always positive always ready to help others. Sometimes I followed her just to make sure she didn't end up in one of varese's overly infamous neighborhoods by mistake, while looking for people to help.>>

<<Can you tell us about her?>> asked Ravennah hopefully.

They didn't remember much about his mother, they were small when he died, but the memories they had were beautiful.

Gavriel smiled tenderly at his youngest daughter and nodded. <<All you want to know>>

Their unsoded pact. Their common ground to get to know each other.

Celaena and Rowan stayed in the reading room until they were all out.

Neither of them seemed to want to look at each other and without their knowledge, the level of embarrassment in the air was even higher than in the room of Ravennah, Aedion and Gavriel.

<< Why do you hate me?>> Celaena asked uncertain.

Rowan seemed to have hated her since their first meeting and she had no idea why. In short, Celaena knew that he was not an easy guy, at that time he practically could not feel any emotion other than self-pity and a slight surprise when he saw his cousins and part of terrasen's court still alive.

<<Why are you spoiled e->>

<<No. It's not true. You don't even know me. Tell me the real reason.>> Celaena didn't even notice how pathetic she seemed to beg him to tell her why he hated her but didn't care.

She didn't have the goddesses of why they were married in the future, but perhaps a small part of her had hoped that they would actually fall in love in the end.

How deluded.

Love is for Celaena children. Something Arobynn had taught her a long time before. Love is for those who want to offer their enemies a weapon to hurt them.

<< Let him stay>> he said, turning to the door, seeing that he was not answering.

<<She was called Lyria>> Celaena stopped, but did not look at him.

<<She was selling flowers at doranelle market and I loved her... she was my mate. But when I was young, I was so eager to prove my worth everywhere that when the opportunity a presented, going to war, I caught her on the fly. We won, when we learned that our enemies were trying to get through the mountain crossings, where we lived.>>

Celaena felt a sudden cold, as if the air felt Rowan's anguish.

<<It was when I came back... she was dead. Slaughtered. With our son in my lap. I spent a lot of time killing her killers and eventually tattooed the story on my face.>>

Celaena approached slowly, while a single tear came out of Rowan's eyes.

<<I couldn't even protect my pregnant partner. How could I be able to protect you? Nehemia? Evalin? Samson?>>

Celaena felt a dip in her heart. It wasn't the reason he hated her, but the reason he was so empty.

And it was... sweet the way in uci cared for their... Children.

<<You won't be alone. Probably our future versions will try in every way to protect them.>> She didn't say anything about protecting herself. He didn't want to protect himself. But he wouldn't let anyone hurt Nehemia, Samson or Evalin.

<< Together?>> Rowan asked hesitantly.

Celaena knew he wouldn't apologize for the words the night before and she wouldn't ask him. But he still took his tattooed hand.

<< Together.>> and heard a little flame inside her lighting up.

<<Awwwww >>

Both Celaena and Rowan snapped their voices and Rowan growled.

<<Fenrys. Connall. Exits. Out. Now.>>

Celaena almost had to hold back a laugh, probably the first she had in months, when she saw the two beautiful twins come out into the open.

Celaena felt rowan's hands squint on her hips pulling her with strangely protective, while still growling. Well, it was a big change from yelling at each other.

<<You shouldn't bother girlfriend Ashryver boyo? I'm sure you can't wait to meet her.>>

The blond twin smiled. <<I'm talking to dear old Gavriel. He will enjoy the pleasure of my presence later.>>

<<Or never.>> He intruded on another voice.

It was Aedion, who stared staring at Fenrys with his eyes ajar.

<<Fratello>> Ravennah said as she entered. <<You can't start threatening him already>>

<<It's >>'s the twin.

A little laugh was heard and Gavriel came in and... practically everyone in Erilea.

To the face of the private conversation.

<<No you can't! You can't threaten and mutilate all my lovers!>> exasperated Ravennah exclaimed.

<<Only one!>> defended Aedion. <<I mutilated only one!>>

<<You did what?>> he frowned at Celaena still in Rowan's arms.

<<Has detached my last lover's arm>> Ravennah snorted by jumping on a sofa.

<<This he has two. Or rather, he had, >> Aedion said. 

<< If you're going to be my dad in the future, you're not going to do that with my boyfriend >> asked for a childish voice.

Everyone turned to Evangeline who stared at Aedion with wide eyes.

He went to the... daughter, and knelt before her gently taking her face in her hands.

<< around the age of forty maybe, you can actually have a boyfriend.>> joked, even though the face was mortally serious. 

A chuckle was heard and Aedion turned to the beautiful dark-haired shapeshifter. Lysandra. His future wife. Aedion smiled at her, too.

<<I'm hungry for it! Who's hungry? Let's go find the kitchens?>> Fenrys proposed.

<<To you really one of the strongest fae males in the world?>> asked Asterin looking at that hopping male for excitement at the thought of... Lunch. Or breakfast. Or dinner. They had lost their sense of time.

<<Si why?>> asked him clinging to his sighing brother.

<< You look more like a jerk>> Manon's second answered.

<<I'm hungry>> Vesta said, passing a hand in her red hair and staring at everyone ravenously, making Ansel beam.

<<We found the kitchens>> said a seductive male voice. Rhysand, Supreme Lord of the Court of the Night.

With him was also the rest of his court.

<<No we don't eat your food>> Rhiannon said coolly and Manon looked at his half-sister. Crochan showed more guts than expected.

<<What do you eat then?>> Cassian asked confusedly.

<<Sangue.>> Sorrell and Bronwen responded in unison.

<<Animal? There are some pockets.>> shrugged morrigan's shoulders.

<<Human.>> huddled Manon with a haunting smile.

The second of the night he came forward and studied Manon and the witches for a second. <<I like witches>>

<<This is >> Fenrys whispered to Cassian that he nodded, only to go out with the rest of the court of the night.

<<You are already in alpha male mode Whitethorn?>> asked Lorcan without showing any emotion in his face, hinting that Rowan did not seem to intend to let go of Celaena who was deeply frowning.

From total hatred to total need to protect and make yourself useful. Other than powerful honorable males, that was first-rate bipolarity.

Celaena turned her head enough to see the silver-haired male who squeezed her chest so hard that it almost hurt her and showed her fangs to the commander.

<<We lost he>> Connall whispered to Gavriel that he sighed.

She was already the mother of the clique and had discovered that she had two children, and not only that, but also a niece who seemed to suffer from PSDT in addition to the fact that she was the new protected woman of Whitethorn, a male who until an hour earlier cared only about himself practically. Maeve didn't pay him enough.

<< More people came anyway.>> told them Dorian sat in front of her friend who didn't know if she should be estranged that Rowan had become so protective of her or melt for her sweetness when he put a hand on her belly.

<< Who?>> asked Yrene who arrived at the time along with Nesryn and Hasar.

<<It is nice to know that you in Erilea are in the middle of a meeting between inhabitants of the same world and I have not been invited>> said ironically the Princess of Kaghanato.

<<Hollin, The Mute Master, Galan and Glaston, Borte and Yeran, Luca, Emrys and Malakai, Juniper Andromeda, Grima Mog, Kharis Ytger.>> replied Kashin to Yrene's question.

 _Ytger_. Celaena suddenly turned pale, and only Rowan's arms prevented her from falling.

<<We have a problem.>> Bryce Quinlan exclaimed as soon as he entered, white in the face.

Everyone got up and followed her and when they got to what appeared to be the entrance to the house... there were thirteen boys.

Thirteen children.

<<Mum!>> squealed a silver-haired little girl running in Celaena's arms.

<<Mum, Samson stole my chocolate!>>

Their future eighteen-years-old sons had just appeared there.

Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! In the next there will be presentations of children from the future and a lot of languine!!! It could arrive by Sunday but I don't guarantee anything. Among the guys in the new generation I had in mind some brotp... if you have ideas write in the comments as well!
> 
> Savannah-Connall-Noah   
> Anneith-Daphne - Tumelun  
> Samson-Gavriel   
> Nehemia-Asterin - Cal  
> Regulus is the mother of the new generation!


	6. MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of Erilea meet their children for the first time... eight years old!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AELIN AND ROWAN: Samson and Nehemia (17), Evalin (9)  
> MANON AND DORIAN: Noah (19), Asterin (17)  
> ELIDE AND LORCAN: Cal (20), Anneith (15)  
> YRENE AND CHAOL: Regulus (23)  
> LYSANDRA AND AEDION: Evangeline (39), Gavriel (22)  
> RAVENNAH AND FENRYS: Connall (18), Daphne (16)  
> NESRYN AND SARTAQ: Tumelun (16), Annika (12), Cato (4)  
> ANSEL AND ILIAS: Savannah (16)

Celaena gasped as the little girl ran into her arms in tears, Rowan next to her was more or less in the same situation.

<<This isn't your mom Nehemia. That's just her younger version, don't you remember what the you of the future told us?>> said a child in a squeathing voice.

The little girl, Nehemia, snorted heavily. <<Shut up Connie. She's still my mom. Is that true, Mom?>>

Celaena literally melted in front of the little girl's puppy eyes.

<<Of course>> smiled softly and awkwardly took her in her arms.

<<Mom>> everyone turned to the child who had spoken that he was sitting in the middle of the floor.

He had dark blonde hair and eyes of a striking bright green and her nose all reddened.

Recalling the description of his future son Lysandra advanced slowly, watching the child pull up with his nose.

<<Gavriel?>> asked uncertain.

<<Mom I have a cold>> mumbled the baby getting up and hugging Lysandra.

<<You didn't stay and play with the snow without covering you all afternoon it wouldn't have happened>> replied the same child who had responded to Nehemia, annoyed.

Adult Connall almost choked himself with saliva when he saw his brother's son, it was basically a photocopy of him as a child.

<<Do you stop being a saccent Connie? You're unbearable>> a blond-haired child said.

<<Shut up dirty traitor!>> Nehemia screamed as she got out of her mother's arms.

Rowan frowned deeply when he saw his daughter smoking in anger. Literally.

<<Little sister if you keep bingeing on chocolate then get fat and get ugly.>> the baby replied with a bad smile.

Celaena and Rowan looked at each other, exchanging a small amused smile.

<<Mom I have a cold>> Gavriel repeated.

Aedion approached his son and took off his jacket, to wrap the child, to whom he continued to tap his nose.

<<How did you catch a cold?>> asked the Northern Wolf clutching his son in the chest, who buried his face in the hollow of his father's neck, while Lysandra smiled at the sight.

<<It's Hemia's fault>> Connall replied.

The little girl blushed to the tip of her ears, but did not deny her cousin's claim.

<<I didn't do it on purpose to unleash the storm>> She mumbled embarrassed.

<<What did you do?>> Rowan asked slowly, slightly incredulous that his daughter had conjured up a blizzard at the age of eight.

Nehemia's face was illuminated with joy when she saw her father and ran to meet him, hugging his legs.

<<I just wanted to make an ice flower for mom like you do every day! She was so angry and I wanted to make her happy!>>

Celaena frowned. <<Rowan makes an ice flower every day for me?>> slightly incredulous.

<<Yes! And I wanted to do it too because you were angry because Dad's ex-lover came to Terrasen and you can't stand her>> the little girl replied.

<< My former lover?>> Rowan asked.

<<I don't remember her name>> Samson replied after thinking about it for a few minutes.

<<Aunt Aelin calls her "Useless brainless slut who puts her hands on my husband and to whom I will bite her head in a while">> laughed a little girl with red hair and green eyes and Ansel and Ilias looked at each other briefly and then looked away embarrassed.

Rowan stared at Celaena who was incredulous as Samson hugged her.

<<Mom>> exclaimed a white-haired little girl smiling at Manon. <<I'm hungry.>>

<<You ate fifteen minutes ago>> another child replied.

<<Shut up Regulus!>> squealed her and squealed at his arm, thankfully without his iron teeth.

Everyone jumped back in surprise, except for the children who just snorted.

<<Asterin>> Nehemia said severely. << Manon doesn't want me to bite Regulus>>

The child in question was healing his arm with magic, showing impressive cold blood in front of the bleeding limb.

<<Mom would not want me to starve – Asterin replied smiling – and I have just fed myself.>>

<< But who is this angelic vision>> he said... Noah, kissing the hand of an embarrassed Elide.

<<I'm Noah Havilliard, Prince of Adarlan... and you are the most beautiful girl I ever seen... do you just want dinner for the two of us? By candlelight?>> winked the baby with a seductive smile.

<<Ehm...>> Elide was very embarrassed and didn't quite know what to say but luckily someone saved her. 

<<Don't try with my mom Noah!>>

<<Anneith - smiled at him taking her hand - not to be too jealous, I recommend.>>

Another child with a narrow jaw came forward, staring at Noah hard before punching him in the face that the other cashed in with a laugh.

<<Soo not fight babies>> snorted Connall crossing his arms.

<<We are the same age>> Savannah replied annoyed.

<< Mental age counts>> he retorted bored by looking at his nails.

Cal snorted and pushed his cousin who lost his balance and fell into a vase of flowers.

<<CAL! You know Connall is allergic to flowers!>> Anneith said horrified, giving her older brother a hat.

The oldest of the Moonbeam brothers sneezed... turning into a wolf cub staring vexed everyone.

And Fenrys felt his heart melt in front of that image and ran forward hugging the puppy. <<You're so cute>> he hudled against his ear.

In response, Connall bit his ear and Fenrys smiled.

<<You're adorable brother>> chuckled Daphne as she stood hand in hand with Cal, then stumbled across her skirt too long and turned too.

In a lion's litter, which struggled to keep itself standing and which continued to stumble on its paws.

Gavriel smiled tenderly before turning too and taking the pup by the collar.

A puff was heard and the little girl from the stretches of the southern continent looked all very badly.

<<Do you not remember what our parents told us?>>

<<Don't be a Tumelun spy>> Asterin re-soaked her with her chin still smeared with blood.

<<What did we tell you?>> Sartaq asked.

<<See send us to sleep because in our time it's the ten passes in the evening.>>

The children began to protest against the Princess of Kaghanate who shrugged her shoulders at all impressed.

<<You don't be a Tumelun spy>> growled the little girl red-haired by crossing her arms to her chest.

<<It's not spying is just communicating >> the other one with a smile.

<<Beh, then we send you to bed>> Lysandra concluded sternly by nodding to Aedion to follow him to go find a room to let Gavriel rest.

Soon everyone followed their example, going looking for a room for the night and only Celaena, Rowan, Nehemia and Samson remained.

<<I don't want to go to bed>> mumbled the Crown Prince of Terrasen, even though you could see he was so tired that his eyes were closing on their own.

<<I too>> Nehemia said before practically collapsing in Rowan's arms.

The two took their children in their arms and after a few minutes managed to find a free room.

They lay Nehemia and Samson on the bed and were about to get out, when Samson's faint voice called them.

<< Can you stay with us?>>

Celaena and Rowan immobilized. They got along a little bit more, of course, but share a bed even if at the request of future children? Not even.

<< Please>> the baby asked.

Without saying a word the two lay on the bed without even changing and stayed with their children all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think???? Please leave comments encourage me to update!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I warn you that the English language is not my mother tongue, but I will try to do my best! The next chapters will be longer and the next one will come out tomorrow!


End file.
